


Interrogation

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Sexy Times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Stuffing, Sub Alec Lightwood, this is so dirty please don't read if you're sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Roleplay is just another part of a dom/sub relationship! Please don't try this if you have no idea what you're doing, you could get seriously hurt !! THIS IS JUST FICTION PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY !





	Interrogation

When Alec came to darkness surrounded him, just as he expected. He could feel the blindfold secured tightly around his eyes, not too tightly, of course, Magnus was the one who had put it there. There was an unfamiliar weight on his tongue that seemed to be connected to the leather gag also wrapped around his head, it felt smooth and almost plastic like; too small to be anything phallic.

Slightly wriggling Alec could feel that he was bound quite securely to a chair, there seemed to be belts around different parts of his body. A few on his legs that kept them immobile to the legs of the said chair, arms which were pulled behind his back and the ones that stood out to him the most were the ones around his torso, one around his pecs and two around his stomach. The two around his stomach seemed to be a tad tighter than the rest.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, for a moment there I thought you weren’t going to wake up” Mag-an unfamiliar voice came from his right.

“I do hope the drugs didn’t have too much of an effect on your system, but it was a necessary evil, unfortunately,” The man continued with a sigh. There were no drugs, Magnus and Alec had planned out this scene for a while, Magnus had put Alec under whilst he was preparing so he could fall more into his role, of course, it had all been consensual and Magnus had explained on what he planned on doing… well most of it, surprises were always fun.

“But I’m sure a big strong shadowhunter like yourself can handle it, right?” the man hummed as Alec felt a hand rest on his thigh, he attempted to squirm as if he was trying to get himself loose.

“I wouldn’t waste your energy darling, you aren’t going anywhere” The man gave a cynical chuckle, there were footsteps before Alec felt two hands rest on his shoulders.

“You see, us downworlders have been left in the dark for far too long when it comes to Clave matters. When we come seeking answers, your kind just turns us away as if we don’t need to know about what is going on, but sometimes enough is enough. Sometimes we need to get these answers… with force” The warlock bent down and whispered the last bit into Alec’s ear, before gently nipping at the shell causing a shiver to run down the shadowhunter’s spine.

“Now I’m not one for violence, I do believe that answers can be given with just a bit of persuasion but that doesn’t mean I don’t have my own methods” The hands left his shoulders and there was a slight tap on his gag.

“You’re most likely wondering what this is, of course, you can already tell this is no ordinary gag with the tube in your mouth and all” He continued

“Well this is one of my ‘methods’ you see, that tube connects to this beauty over here and with just a flick of a switch, our interrogation starts” Alec couldn’t see what the warlock was referring to when he said ‘beauty’, but it was most likely nothing good.

“There is no time like the present, so let's start shall we?” The warlock hummed before a switch flicked and a humming sound filled the room. To Alec’s surprise, there was no instant and obvious effects, he had been expecting something like a vibrator. 

Suddenly something cold began to pool in his mouth, at first he was slightly worried and shocked but it only took a second to identify the liquid as water. It continued to fill his mouth before there was almost no room left.

“I would recommend swallowing, there is a lot more where that came from” The warlock suddenly piped up after staying quiet for a bit. Alec shook his head in defiance knowing Magnus would smile at his commitment to the role.

“Oh but I must insist shadowhunter, I don’t plan on turning it off any time soon meaning at some point or another you’re going to have to swallow, you can’t hold it in forever,” The warlock said matter of factly. Alec gave a low growl in defiance once more before swallowing, only to have the water continue just as he had said.

“Good boy, see? I knew we’d get along just fine” The warlock sounded pleased with himself as he brushed a hand down Alec’s cheek, causing the shadowhunter to pull away. This continued for quite some time, Alec’s mouth getting full of water before he had no choice but to swallow. He could tell Magnus was watching on with a smirk on his face. It took a while for Alec to realize what Magnus’ ‘method’ was when a slight pain in his belly began to settle in it hit him.

“How are we doing shadowhunter? Feeling… talkative yet?” The warlock asked Alec shook his head which caused the other man to laugh.

“Don’t worry, you will be soon enough” The downworlder sighed and seemed to disappear once more. Almost as if Magnus could see the future, Alec was beginning to feel a lot more talkative. His torso was starting to feel slightly full, it wouldn’t have been a problem if there weren’t two belts strapped tightly around said torso. Magnus was stuffing him to the point where the belts were too tight, this was his method. But dear god it did it feel good, the feeling of helplessness and being completely at Magnus’ mercy of whether or not he got some relief sent a chill down his cock.

“So, ready to talk?” The warlock settled himself on Alec’s lap, wrapping his arms loosely around Alec’s neck, the shadowhunter nodded frantically and whined in response.

“Good, here’s how this is going to work. I’m going to ask you a yes or no question if I get the answer I’m looking for I’ll loosen the belts by one, how does that sound?” Magnus explained and Alec nodded strongly.

“Alright; so tell me shadowhunter, is the clave planning something?” He questioned, these questions didn’t mean anything and both of them knew that it was just something to help with the scene. Alec nodded with a harsh swallow.

“Good boy” the warlock purred before his hands moved away from Alec’s neck down to his torso. There was a bit of rustling before relief flooded over Alec like a tidal wave as the belts loosened slightly, making Alec sigh out through his nose and let his head drop back slightly.

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable yet shadowhunter, I’ve still a lot of questions and this stuff is moving pretty fast” the warlock explained once again tapping Alec’s gag. Just as he promised, the relief from the belts was short lived and Alec was whimpering in discomfort again, also at the same time he was attempting to thrust his hips up in an attempt to get some friction against his hard and leaking member, it was only now that he was hard that he could feel the cock ring sitting snuggly at the base of his clothed length. 

“What are they planning? Does it have to do with downworlder rights?” He continued, once again Alec nodded and relief was given to him. 

“Do you know what kind of rights it entails?” Alec shook his head and he heard the downworlder huff

“Wrong answer pretty boy,” The warlock said lowly before suddenly the belts tightened once again, almost back onto what felt like the first setting they were tied at. Alec let out a muffled shout at the sudden pressure on his torso and he began to beg in both pain and pleasure.

“Well would you look at that, a shadowhunter reduced to begging under the hands of a downworlder, that is something you don't see every day” The warlock chuckled as a hand ghosted down his torso and over the zipper of his jeans. 

“And dare I say, I think you're getting off to this” the amusement in his voice was as thick as honey as he palmed the squirming shadowhunter. 

“Are you going to behave if I loosen these again? Or are we going to have to keep playing this the hard way?” The downworlder questioned, Alec whimpered pitifully and nodded, the belts were so tight around his torso and he needed them loosened or it was possible he may burst. 

“You have one chance or I'll leave you here with these as tight as they can go and just let you fill to the brim, letting you squirm and cry as much as you want without any relief” He growled as he loosened the belts before grabbing Alec's collar bringing his mouth to the shadowhunter’s ear. 

“I'm in control here doll face” He growled which only resulted in a muffled moan tumbling from Alec's lips. 

“Where were we? Oh yes, the rights, of course, how could I forget, you know sometimes I think my 800 years are catching up on me” Alec knew that he was just rambling to kill time, allowing Alec to fill more before he asked the next question

"Would these rights include owning property in the Clave's areas?" The warlock asked as he twirled a bit of Alec's sweaty hair in between two of his fingers. Alec nodded and the belt loosened.

It became a pattern, answer a question correctly and the downworlder would provide him with a temporary relief before asking yet another question. After what seemed like hours of questions and drinking, the downworlder was satisfied with the results he had pulled from the Nephilim.

"I appreciate you being so cooperative with my questions, it makes both of our lives so much easier" The warlock exclaimed as he got off Alec's lap. Alec made a noise of complaint at the water still flowing into his mouth, the questioning was over, why hadn't it stopped?

"Oh don't think I'm finished with you yet my darling; I've got a shadowhunter in my hands and I think it's only fair I have a little bit of fun before I let you go, wouldn't you agree?" The warlock suggested which only made Alec groan as he heard footsteps coming back over to him.

"Hush, from what I'm seeing and feeling, you're enjoying this too" He laughed as his hand yet again brushed oh so gently over Alec's cock which was so sore from the lack of attention it was getting and being cramped in his jeans.

"I have to say shadowhunter, I'm impressed at how much you've taken" He mumbled as he gently pulled up Alec's shirt from under the belts, allowing the leather to press into his belly, causing him to let out a moan.

"I truly thought you would have burst by now, but look at you still taking it like such a warrior, maybe I should leave you here and see how long you last, hmm?" His ringed hands gently began to smooth up and down his swollen belly, he could tell that his torso had swollen to the point where if he was a woman he'd look at least 3 months pregnant.

"I wonder what would happen..." He trailed off as he gently began to press on Alec's stomach, causing the shadowhunter's breath to get caught in his throat at the pressure.

"So you do like this huh? Well, maybe I should just do this" He continued taking his hands off Alec's belly before grabbing the belts, slowly but surely tightening them again. The feeling of the belt cutting into his swollen skin caused Alec to cry out in pleasure, he felt so full at this point he wasn't too sure he wouldn't burst.

"What do you say I help you with your problem there?" The warlock asked and Alec nodded and cried in response, he needed Magnus to touch him, if he didn't have the cock ring on he would have came multiple times already, again making him feel extremely full at the lack of release.

Alec felt his pants being unzipped and a hand freeing his leaking member from his boxers, he sobbed in relief as the warlock magicked some lube and began stroking him slowly.

"How does that feel? The fullness you are feeling should make this feel so much more intense, if only you didn't have that blasted ring stuck there" He teased as Alec continued to sob and whine at the stimulation. He continued to jack him slowly before everything was becoming hypersensitive for Alec, he needed release **now**

It seemed as if the warlock knew this and he slowly reached down and unclasped the cock ring before placing his head into Alec's neck.

"Would you like to cum shadowhunter?" Alec nodded desperately and the warlock sped up, it didn't take long for Alec to get close, his chest heaving and harsh breaths coming out of his nose.

"Cum for me Alexander"

Alec came hard with what was bordering on a scream into Magnus' hand. Magnus snapped his fingers and the humming stopped, making the water stop flowing.

"Oh my darling boy, you did so well" Magnus mumbled as he gently began to unbuckle the gag around his head, quickly following with the blindfold.

"Was... was I good?" Alec huffed, both because of the exhaustion and fullness he felt.

"You were beyond good darling, I couldn't have asked for anything more" Magnus smiled at Alec, seeing his eyes were slightly glossy as he came down from his high. Magnus slowly undid all the belts that bound Alec to the chair and rubbed each patch of skin afterwards.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus questioned

"Full" Alec replied making Magnus snort

"I expected as much, would you like me to ease the feeling?" Magnus suggested

"No, I like it, it's a... it's a good fullness" Alec hummed as he nodded to himself.

"Alright baby, do you want to head to the bedroom so I can start your aftercare?" Magnus said Alec nodded in response.

"I'm going to help you up slowly, if you move too quickly it might shock your system a bit" Magnus explained as he delicately grabbed Alec's hands, he slowly got the shadowhunter up off the chair and onto his feet, taking most of his weight with an arm around his waist.

"Good?" Magnus asked

"Yeah, I need sweatpants" Alec murmured as he looked down at himself

"Yes, yes you do love, come on I'll get you some sweatpants," Magnus said as the two of them walked out of Magnus' office and into the bedroom where Magnus deposited Alec on the bed before walking over to the closet to grab Alec's badly desired sweatpants.

"Magnus, were you ever an actor?" Alec's voice came from the bed

"I can't say I have been my love, why?" Magnus replied grabbing the grey sweatpants

"You were very convincing in that scene, I thought you were a scary and menacing warlock, but you're the complete opposite," Alec said looking over to Magnus as he walked back into the room.

"Well I'm glad I played my role well, you did a good job at being the oh so helpless shadowhunter caught in my clutches" Magnus smiled and ran a finger up Alec's chest before tapping his nose.

"I'm not helpless" Alec pouted

"I know my dear, you're as strong as they come," Magnus said as he helped Alec up and out of his clothes, into some looser and more comfy clothes.

"Do you need anything, my love? Maybe a blanket or a massage?" Magnus questioned as he laid Alec back down.

"No, just lay with me?" Alec said and Magnus nodded, whenever they finished a scene Alec was always extremely cuddly.

"You know when we filled out that kink sheet, I never thought we'd actually go into the 'rare kinks' section" Alec pondered as Magnus laid down next to him

"I like to keep you on your toes"

"Does that mean we're trying suspension next?"

"If you'd like to baby, I'll indulge you"

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I have no idea  
> Do I regret it? Yeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooooooooeesss?


End file.
